1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid fixing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-12906 discloses a solenoid fixing structure provided with a body including a recess into which a solenoid is to be inserted, a fixing plate for restricting a movement of the solenoid inserted into the recess, a screw for fixing the fixing plate to the body and a knob assembly (other component) arranged to cover the screw.
In the above case, since the fixing plate, the screw and the knob assembly are necessary in fixing the solenoid to the body, there are problems that the number of components is large and an assembling workload is large. As a measure against this, if a method for directly fixing the solenoid with the screw is adopted, the number of components can be reduced. However, if the screw is screwed when the solenoid is in an incompletely inserted state without being inserted to a proper depth into the recess, there is a problem that the tip of the screw interferes with the outer peripheral surface of the solenoid to damage the solenoid. Further, in the above case, in removing the solenoid from the body, the screw has to be loosened after the knob assembly is removed from the body. Thus, it is not possible to singly remove only the solenoid.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a solenoid fixing structure having a small number of components, facilitating the removal of a solenoid and enabling an operator to know whether or not the solenoid is properly fixed.